


War is brewing

by BigSarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSarc/pseuds/BigSarc
Summary: The story starts with Remus waiting to meet his team member for an order mission.Remus gets emotionally crushed seeing grey, but to act and believe like it's black or white.





	War is brewing

**Author's Note:**

> italics are Remus thoughts. 
> 
> Remus and Sirius are already a thing if it's not clear.

War was brewing, one can smell fear, feel static of magic in every corner and flux of dark arts if you linger long enough. People stopped looking into each other eyes, instead, they look for the wand, keep an eye on the hand movements. It’s war and one cannot afford the luxuries of looking into eyes. 

 

Remus was sitting in the corner of a shady pub, to meet the rest of his team for the order mission. He has this power of being invisible despite the strength of his magic. He looks poor, unkempt, crumpled clothes. He prefers to look that way, people he cared about didn’t care what he was wearing. The person he loved likes him without any. 

 

Then a man in his early twenties sits on the unoccupied bar stool,  “Lovely night ain’t it?” 

 

“Not as lovely as the last maiden I had,” replied Remus. 

 

_ Such a cheesy corny password. Wait till James hears this.   _

 

Other person gave a broad smile, “ I’m John. You must be Lupin, I presume?”

Remus raised an eyebrow at his middle namesake and simply nodded. They apparated two hops and walked for a while to meet two others. Arthur Weasley and Nathan Hopkins.

 

Nathan was short and chubby, he reminded Remus of Peter at middle age. 

 

Arthur, a lean tall man in his early 30s or was it more like late 20s? He looked older than his age and happier given the war. 

 

_ How many kids did he say he has?  Half a dozen?  _

 

“We are having a sixth one,” said Arthur to all of his partners, reading Remus’ mind. “I think it a girl this time. Molly’z craving for sweets, she never craved for chocolate frogs before.” Remus even heard a chuckle, a rare sound. 

 

Nate gave a hearty chuckle, “My girl said she was done after her first. My boy is dandy lil’ one. Looks likes his Mum and acts like my Mum.”  

 

“You lot have to see my little one, he looks like me and snores like me,” snickered John, “My old lady says that she loves my ugly face too much and had an ugly foul.”

 

“Thanks Merlin it’s not a girl with your ugly nose.” jested Nate. 

 

Remus felt warmth in their discussion. He felt his life had little worth this evening. His life could be worthless to the lot on the whole, not these. 

 

 _This wasn’t a suicide squad type he was generally assigned to. These are humans, with families. People who would hope for their return. It could just be a stalking mission._ _Dumbledore must think nothing of significance might happen tonight. Yes, that must be it_.

 

The scales were never in his favour this life. Even with his friends, even with Sirius to get back to. 

 

“Stop sharing personal information. We never know who the enemy is,” muttered Remus. 

 

“We are fine Lupin. Arthur was our Head boy back in the day. Dumbledore knows us all. We trust each other.” said Nate.

 

_ Oh, do put forward this notion to half the Slytherins, Blacks, Malfoys, Lestranges and the dick head Voldemort. They can come to clean off their guilt with their previous acquaintance with Dumbledore. _

 

“Dumbledore knows an awful lot of people. He was either teacher or headmaster to almost everyone on the other side. If I had a dandy boy to take care back home I wouldn’t go round trusting people Dumbledore knew.” replied Remus. 

 

“He meant it in a good way Remus,” and Remus gave a look. Arthur raised his hands in defeat “Fine. No sharing.” 

 

He wouldn’t have had a chance as a spy if he was as naive as the lot. On second thought he would rather be naive, stupid and happy. Then again he wished he never was werewolf and Voldemort and Dumbledore sort it out in a dual like old times. People need not struggle, getting squished between dark and light. The ease in choosing a side and struggle to maintain the same side. Once one sees too much of war, the struggle lingers at swallowing the urge to question which side you are actually supporting. 

 

“Let’s spread out, not too far, just to cover all exist,” advised Arthur. Remus agreed. It was very clear, it must be a meet up. “We just need to provide updates on the gathering number and attendees,” said John crouching behind a bush. There wouldn’t be any action tonight. If there is it wouldn’t be something three naive adults and one war vetted and traumatized youth could handle. Plus, three-quarters of them had a family to go back to. There wouldn’t be, there shouldn’t be.  


End file.
